bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Winx's Tale's RP Style: Episode 2 3/3: Winx Vs. Stella and Kelvin
This is the last part of Winx's Tales RP Style: Episode 2!!!! In the last part, Winx found 2 of his friends:Stella and Kelvin. Winx haven't seen his friends in a long time. Now lets get to the story!! (Stella,Winx and Kelvin are talking in Rainbow Space Brawling Room) Winx: So you guys been do alright? Kelvin: Yeah, i've been visiting other planets and helping the the Rainbowia teams a little. Stella: I've been seeing flowers,foods and plants from all other planets! Winx: So you guys brawling skills are ok? Stella: Yeah!! Kelvin: They are awesome!! Winx: Well, LETS BRAWL NOW!!!!!!!! Stella: AWESOME!!!!!! Kelvin: SUPER!!!!!!! (Winx,Stella and Kelvin walk in a brawling stage) Winx: Get ready!!! GATE CARD SET!!!!!!!!! BAKUGAN BRAWL,BAKUGAN STAND!!!! GO RAINBOW!!! Rainbow: Ok now lets brawl!! (roars) Kelvin: BAKUGAN BRAWL,STAND DARKUS BATTAILX DRAGO!!!!!! Battalix: GRRR GET READT TO GET RULED!!!! Stella: BAKUGAN STAND! VENTUS ZIPERATOR!!!! Ziper: TIME TO BRAWL!!!! Stella: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! SKY SLASHER!!!! Ziper: OK!! (slashes Rainbow with green cutters) Kelvin: ABILITY ACTIVATE!! BATTALIX DARK FORCE!!!! Battalix: ROAR!!!!!!!!!! (Blasts Rainbow) Winx: HA! ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! BLITZ SUN WAVE!!!! Rainbow: Got it!! (fires a hot wave at Ziper and Battailx) (All the attacks go at each other) Stella: Ok ABILITY ACTIVATE!! WINDY BREEZE!!!! Ziper: RAHH!!!!!! (blows away Rainbow) Rainbow: GRR!!!!! Kelvin: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!!! BATTALIX DRAGON!!!!!!! Battalix: TIME TO FINSH THIS!!!! (fires a dark ball at Rainbow) Winx: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! BLITZ BARRIER!!! AND BLITZ DRAGON!!!!! Rainbow: HEH HEH!!! (the attacks hits the barrier and Rainbow shoots a huge fire ball at Battailx and Ziper) Ziper: AHHHH!!!!!!!!! (goes to pod form) Battailx: CAN'T TAKE ME OUT NOW!!!! Stella's Bakumeter: Stella's life force 60% Stella: Man.. Kelvin: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!!!! BATTAILX BLAST!!!!!!! Battailx: RAH!!!! (blasts Rainbow) Rainbow: grr AHH!!!! (goes to pod form) Battailx: HA HA!! (goes back to Kelvin) Winx: (gets Rainbow) Are you ok Rainbow! Rainbow: Yeah, im ok Winx's BakuMeter: Winx's life force 40% Round 2 of the Brawl! Stella: GATE CARD SET!!!! BAKUGAN STAND! GO ZIPER!!! Ziper: Now time to get back in this! Winx: BAKUGAN STAND GO RAINBOW!!!!!! Rainbow: OK time to do it again! Kelvin: BAKUGAN STAND! GO BATTALIX!!! Battailx: TIME TO WIN AGAIN! Winx: ABILITY ACTIVATE!! BLITZ FLARE PLUS BLITZ DRAGON!!!!!!!!! Rainbow: (fires up Ziper and shoots a huge fire ball at Battailx) Stella: Not so fast! ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! SKY BALL! Ziper: GOT IT!!! (goes up in the air above Rainbow and fire wind balls at Rainbow) Rainbow: (gets hit) GRRRR!!!!! Winx: oh you guys won't like this haos Ability. HAOS ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! CONFUSION BEAM!!!!!!! Rainbow: this well hurt! (firs a light beam at Ziper and Battalix) Ziper: That didn't even hurt!! Battalix: Wow that was really light! Stella: Well this is the end of this brawl! ABILITY ACTIVATE! SKY SLASHER! Ziper: GOT IT! (fires green cutters but they go all over the place) Stella: WHAT! Kelvin: What happened? Battailx: (gets hit by some cutters and goes to pod form) Kelvin's BakuMeter: Kelvin's Life force 10% Kelvin: That move made Ziper's attack go where its not suppose to go! Stella: Wow that Confusion Beam is strong Winx: Yeah and look out. Ziper: (gets hit by his own attack and goes to pod form) Stella's BakuMeter: Stella's life force 20% Stella: Not again.. Winx: Yeah now to get done with this just to get in time for dinner! Round 3 of the Brawl! Winx: GATE CARD SET! Winx,Kelvin and Stella: BAKUGAN STAND! Stella: Now to end this! ABILITY ACTIVATE!! SKY BLAST PLUS FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! SKY FORCER!!!! Ziper: This is is not going to hurt. NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blasts Rainbow with Sky Blast and Fires wind balls and blasts at Rainbow with Sky Forcer) Rainbow: C'MON!!!! Winx: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!!! BLITZ BARRIER! Rainbow: (protects self) Kelvin: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! DARK DRAGON!!!! Battalix: GET READY TO HURT! (shoots a dark blast at Rainbow) Winx: ABILITY ACTIVATE! BLITZ SPARTAN!!!! Rainbow: RAH!!! (fires a hot blast at Ziper and Battalix) Kelvin: TIME TO END THIS (presses buttons on Bakumeter) Kelvin's Bakumeter: Ready Dark-Nukix Gear Kelvin: BATTLE GEAR BOOST! Stella's BakuMeter: Ready Zip Blaster Stella: BATTLE GEAR BOOST!!!!!! Winx's BakuMeter: Ready Triple Blaster 2.0 Winx: BATTLE GEAR BOOST!! Ziper: (with Zip Blaster) OH YEA!! Battalix: (With Dark-Nukix Gear) BOO YEA!! Rainbow: (With Triple Blaster 2.0) TIME TO END THIS!!!! Winx: GATE CARD OPEN!!!!!!!!! FLASH BURN!!!!!!!!!!! (All Non- Pyrus Bakugan gets shocked and can't use any abilities) Ziper: MAN!!!! Battalix: NNOOOOO!!!!! Winx: Oh yea i can activate a level 2 class ability! BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! TEIPLE BLASTER 2 ROIA CANNON!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow: TIME TO HURTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! (fires a massive huge blast at Ziper and Battalix) Ziper: AHHHHH!!! (goes to pod form) Battalix: NOOOOO!!!! (goes to pod form) Stella's and Kelvin's BakuMeter: Stella and Kelvin's life force 0% Stella: Aw we lost.. Kelvin: Yeah.. Winx: Good Brawl you two! Stella and Kelvin: YEAH GOOD BRAWL!!!! Out of Rainbow Space and a walk around Rainbowia Winx: Stella and Kelvin i been thinking. We should re-unite our team!! Stella: Huh, we should? Kelvin: That is a great idea but, we don't know were are the other 3 are at. Winx: Well, we find them! Stella: Uh, Winx, It might take some time 'cause they can be any where around Rainbowia or some other planet. Likely a planet they are training there bakugan! Kelvin: So lets go to an Aquos planet to find Hydro!! Winx: Yea we need him, he is smart on books and tech things! Stella: After that we are going to find Solar on a haos planet! Kelvin: Yea, She is good on bakugan smarts and know her way around planets! Winx: Then we are going to a subterra planet to find Dave! Stella: Yeah, he is good at battle smarts and is good at brawling and he could teach us all a better way to brawl! Kelvin: Yea now lets go find them! Winx: YEAH!!!! Stella: YEAH!!! Ok this is the end of Episode 2 of Winx's Tales RP Style! Stay tuned for episode #3 where they try to find Hydro on a Aquos planet! Category:Blog posts